


La rosa qué  crece en invierno

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Pregnancy, Protective Robb Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Robb se lleva a Lyarra en medio de la noche a una cabaña, lo que nadie puede sospechar el verdadero estado de Lyarra.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Lyarra Snow estaba mal, demasiado mal, desde que comenzó a tener Náuseas y mareos cuando montaba a caballo hacia preocupar mucho a su Padre y hermanos. Lyarra queria solo estar rescatada en la cama y dormir un poco. Robb se quedaba con ella cosa que a su hermana no le gustaba para nada ya que su hermano tenía deberes que hacer y lo estaba dejando de lado para cuidarla, ella podría cuidarse sola y Robb no la escuchaba para nada simpre ponia un pretexto en querer quedarse con ella sin importar lo que pase, ella estaba primero ante todo. Robb por primera sintió que lo echaran en alguna parte junto con una patada en el culo cuando ella lo echo de la habitación cuándo trataba de cambiarse el vestido. 

Los guardia la vieron desnuda por completó cuando ella saco a su hermano a patadas en el culo. Uno tuvo que aguantar las ganas de tirarsele enzima y poder tocarla e incluso follarla, desde que la niña comenzó a tener ese cuepo de mujer ya llamaba la atención de muchos hombres y todos dicen qué ella es pura porqué Lord Stark la vigilaba todos los días y sabía que muchos querian meterle las manos enzima a su hija. Ella se merecía lo mejor y un buen esposo que le fuera fiel en todo. Rodrick sabia que la belleza de Lyarra era mucho mas fuerte que la misma Ashara Dayne o de Cersei Lannister, y hubo muchos qué quisiero pelear por llamar la atención de ella. 

Sansa sentía envidia los guardias y los hombres tratan a Lyarra como si fuera la única de cristal cosa qué Lyarra no era de Cristal, ella maneja la espalda, sabe montar a caballo y pelea como un niño y los hombres quieren a Lyanna como esposa e incluso madre de sus hijos. Ahora que Lyarra estaba enferma recibía mucha atencion que todos estaban preocupados por la salud de la "princesa" o de "Lady Snow". Sansa se decia que ella misma es la princesa del Norte, ella es la hija legítima de Lord Ned Stark y Lady Caterine Stark Tully. Pero Lyarra lo tiene todo para ser una simple bastarda ya que ella era la rosa mas bella que había crecido en el invierno. 

Lyarra no tenia amigas solo tenía a su hermano Robb como hermano, amigo e incluso compañero de aventuras, eran ellos dos juntos y a todos le parecía extraños en que los hermanos estuvieran separados y mas cuándo los vieron debajo del árbol corazón, nadie se molesto en separarlos cuando hacian sus votos de matrimonio. Robb y Lyarra se estaban casándose. 

Robb sabia qué su hermana está embarazada y se habian casado con Lyarra en secreto, hicieron el amor como otras cientos de veces lo hicieron, esconder el secreto no iba a durar mucho para ellos dos. 

El embarazo de Lyarra se notaba más con los meses solo se quedaba en la cama encerrada en la habitación, sola ahora por ordenes de Robb que el se iba a hacer cargo de Lyarra, de que nadie se preocupara por nada qué él se va a hacer cargo de ella. Como nadie sospecharia de nada. 

En una noche habia llegado, Robb se llevo a Lyarra, habia llegado la noche de luna llena, tuvo que llevarla lejos a una cabaña abandonada qué habia encontrado hace unas pocas noches. Habia preparado todo para esa noche, tenia que estar seguro ante todo de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo. 

-Acuestate en la cama. - Dijo Robb preparando las cosas para Lyarra y los que va a necesitar cuando el bebé naciera. - Solo tenemos que esperar, solo acuestate Lyarra. 

-Hace frío Robb. - Haciendo caso a su hermano, le presto atención a la cabaña y noto que algunas partes estaban arregladas para que no entrará el viento frío. 

Robb prendió leña no queria llamar la atención pero el lugar estaba frío para Lyarra y para él bebé que pronto va a nacer. 

-Lyarra. - Sentándose en la silla de madera, su hermana habia puesto su mano en el rostro de su hermano. - Yo... 

-Robb no te preocupes estaremos bién. - Dijo Lyarra se daba cuenta de la preocupación de Robb.

Robb se acostó a su lado abrazandola. Comenzaron a hablar de un nombre para él bebé, se quedaron hablando toda la noche. 

-Tú madre va a matarme. 

-Lyarra. - Mostrándole el frasco con un líquido transparente dentro. - Si algo sale mal... Tenemos que beberlo... 

-Lo se, no nos imaginemos lo peor aún sólo quiero estar tranquila. - Tocándose el vientre. - Quisiera sentirlo y verlo antes de que tomemos esa decisión demasiado apresurada. 

..... Mas tarde.... 

Ned Stark mando a buscar a sus hijos, Lyarra deberia de salir un poco y desayunar con la familia, la sirvienta habia dicho que no estaba Robb y tampoco Lyarra, eso me hizo preocupar mucho a Lord Stark en que sus hijos no estuvieran en sus habitaciones.  
............

Lyarra tenía a sus dos bebés en brazos a sus dos hijos un niño y una niña, Robb le limpiaba a sus hijos haciendo que sea lo mas rápido. Lyanna tenía que descansar bien no se esperaban gemelos de golpe. 

Termino con ellos y limpio el rostro de Lyarra, tapo bien a los niños y limpio a Lyarra como podía, ya era de día. Moverse con el estado de Lyanna va a ser difícil, sus hijos son hermosos y los ama a los dos teniendo a una princesa de cabellos rojos pero de los ojos de Lyarra y a un heredero que nació muy Stark con los ojos azules. 

Lyarra tuvo que alimentar a sus gemelos, Robb le había terminado de limpiar bien solo tenia que recuperar fuerzas para poder volver a casa. 

-Me siento cansado. - Dijo Robb viendo a sus hijos recien nacidos en los brazos de su hermana. - Dos Lyarra tenemos dos bebés, de seguro que vamos a tener mucho más adelante.

-¿Como lo vamos a llamar? - Preguntó Lyarra a su hermano que este se encogió de hombros. - Nuestros deben tener nombre Robb. 

-Bueno son Stark merecen un nombre o un nombre de Valyria, aunque no me guste la idea de que tenga nombres de Valyria. 

-Dyanna y Edwyle. - Ya no queriendo escuchar a su hermano mayor. 

Robb solo la dejo en paz, habia puesto mas leña al fuego de aquella chimenea, los bebes y Lyanna estaban durmiendo. Tenia que pensar un poco en como lo va a tomar sus padres de los niños y del matrimonio que tuvo que hacerlo en secreto, se llevaria a Lyarra lejos y van a hacer su mundo mejor en donde sea pero no se van a separar por nada y ni por nadie. Los Targarye se casaban entre hermanos, ellos no son Targarye ellos son medios hermanos aunque los Daynes siempre estuvieron cerca de los Targarye. No queria imaginar si sus hijos hacen lo mismo, poniendo la escusa de qué una familia muerta hicieron a lo largo de los años.

Robb se quedó vigilando estaba cansado se quedo toda la noche despierto, ayudo a Lyarra y ahora le tocaba vigilar la cabaña. No tenía apetito para comer no después de ver como nacen los bebés. 

Es joven y en lugar de estar haciendo hijos debería estar disfrutando de una vida, algo que su padre no habia echó cuando comenzó la guerra. Muchos rezan a los dioses nuevos y viejos al regreso del verdadero rey de los 7 reinos, los Targarye volveran a reclamar un trono que les pertenecen, no va a mentir a nadie pero siempre creyo que los dragones van a volver a volver a reclamar lo qué es suyo por derecho.  
.................

-Lo siento señor no los encontramos por ninguna parte. - Dijo una de las criadas a Lord Stark. - Ni siquiera algunas prendas de ropa de ella. 

-¿Ella empeoró? - Preguntó a quien fuera y que le diera una respuesta, si su hija estaba ahi afuera enferma y estaba mal. - Busquen a mis hijos ellos deben de estar en alguna parte. 

-Mi Lord puedo hablar en privado con usted. - Dijo el maestre ya entendiendo de lo que pasó y de las enseñanza qué le habia dado al joven Robb. 

..............

Lyanna abrio los ojos y se acomodó mejor, su hermano me sonrio estando agotado y la palidez de su rostro por estar al lado de una ventana a medio abrir dándole el viento frio en la cara. 

-Robb es mejor que duermas un poco, yo puedo manejarme bién, siempre lo e echó. 

-Estoy bien Lyarra ¿Tienes hambre? O ¿Sed? Traje algo de comida para ti. - Dijo Robb agarrando una de las bolsas de tela y abrirla. 

-Robb por favor... No tienes que preocuparte por mi y por los bebés no quiero que enfermes. - Pidio Lyarra a su hermano que descanzara un poco no puede estar en ese estado todo el tiempo. 

-Solo un poco dormire un poco trabare la puerta y la ventana. - Dijo Robb sentándose en la silla y cerrar los ojos. 

Lyarra acomodo mejor a los bebes y a su hermano que se estaba callendo al costado, estaba un poco adolorida por el parto, se le durmieron las piernas que dudo en masajear un poco. No supo cuanto estuvo durmiendo aún se sentía cansada por éso pero podría hacer algunas cosas por su cuenta desde la cama.


	2. Capitulo 2

Parte 2 

Lyarra podria sentir las piernas ahora, había terminado de darle el pecho a sus hijos, el fuego se estaba apagando, la cabaña se estaba congelando, escucho unos ruidos afuera de la cabaña y algunas voces. 

Sacudió a Robb para que se despertara lo había conseguido cuando le pego en la cara a mano abierta. Robb se despertó de golpe miro mal a su hermana estaba por reclamarle por el cachetada pero ella le hizo una seña de que no hablara. Robb escucho a las personas hablar afuera de la cabaña. 

-Lyarra creó que es mejor que te escondas en alguna parte con los bebés. - Hablando bajo para qué las personas de afuera no le escuchara, sólo trata de salir por la puerta de atras. - Yo voy a tratar de distraerlos con algo tú sólo trata de irte de aquí con los bebés. 

-No Quiero irme sin ti Robb... Por favor quiero quedarme contigo. - No queria irse sin su hermano. - Yo no puedo sola... 

Robb la ayudo a ponerse ropa limpia para qué no tuviera frío. 

-Revisen los alrededores, si llegan a encontrarlo traiganlos conmigo. - Dijo Ned a sus soldados. 

Robb trago duro era su padre y no se va a quedar tranquilo para nada en que ellos dos desaparecieran de golpe, la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas y con seguro por dentro. Robb agarro a su hijo y Lyarra cómo podia agarro a su hija trataba de mantenerse de pie. Dyanna comenzó a gimotear no estaba muy bién tapada y el frio la estaba molestando, Lyarra la tapo bien y la acuno en sus brazos calmandola qué si lo había conseguido. 

Se acercaron a la puerta de atras, Robb abrio apenas para mirar afuera y habia uno de los guardias de su padre revisando los alrededores. Lyarra respiro profundo tratar de no caer desmayada en el suelo con su hija en brazos. 

-Tenemos que seguir Lyarra. - Dijo Robb bajo agarrandola de la mano para pasar detras del guardia, trago duro temiendo en que el guardia se diera la vuelta y los viera. 

Lyarra miraba al suelo tratando de no pasar alguna rama. Los caballos estaban del otro lado de un lago a unos metros de ellos, solo esperaban que sus caballos no estuvieran muertos ya que los había metido dentro de una cueba con comida y agua. 

Robb trabaja de mirar en que no hubiera guardias, era difícil lo que estaba haciendo tratando de distraer a unos de los guardias con algo, cuidar de Lyarra y de los gemelos no era tarea fácil. No tenían ni la menor idea dónde van a ir después cuándo tenga sus caballos consigo, volver a casa para qué?. Lyarra se detuvo se estaba mareando y sentía que el cuerpo le estaba ardiendo. 

-Vamos Lyarra tenemos que seguir... - Dijo Robb viendo a Lyarra apollarse contra un árbol, le tocó la mejilla y estaba caliente, el vestido de ella se estaba manchando de sangre y no se había dado cuenta. - Lyarra por favor... Solo un poco más y estaremos lejos... Solo seremos nosotros Lyarra... 

Robb le había ayudado a sentarse, su hermana estaba palida y no tenía la menor idea de lo que había echo mal. El también estaba cansando pero el estado de Lyarra era peor, el no estaba con sangre. Se saco su abrigo y le puso a Lyarra, ella ahora tenía a los dos bebés en brazos. 

-Robb... 

-No te preocupes estaremos bién Lyarra. - Dijo Robb sacando el frasco de su bolsillo fue sacandole la tapa. - Prometimos estar juntos Lyarra y no te voy a dejar nunca. 

-No quiero dejar a mis bebés Robb... - Dijo Lyarra aferrando a sus hijos a su pecho, son sus hijos son suyos ellos dos deben de estar con ella. - Robb... Por favor Robb no quiero... - Soltando las lágrimas de miedo en tener que abandonar a sus hijos. - Robb por favor no quiero esto... No quiero que los odien o los maten... Tu madre los va a matar estoy segura no quiero que ella los maté... 

-Abrirles la boca... Nos los llevaremos con nosotros Lyarra... Ellos no van a sufrir nunca... van a venir con nosotros... - Dijo Robb sacándole la tapa al frasco. - Son nuestros hijos ¿Que van a decir de ellos? ¿Que va a pasar si ellos se enamoran? Solo nosotros vamos a aceptar muchas cosas de ellos... Nadie nos entendio Lyarra ¿ellos van a entender a nuestros hijos? ¿Qué Edwyre se enamore de su hermana? No quiero esconderlos... 

Lyarra abrio la boca a su hijo, Robb se le estaba temblando la mano y las lágrimas mojaban la majilla de su hijo. No queria hacerlo pero era lo mejor para su hijo, estaba levantando la mano para darle ese veneno a su hijo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Arya esperaba a su hermana, solo estaba en su habitación esperándola, Robb se la había llevado lejos y su padre fue a buscarlos a los dos. Muchos estaban preocupados por el estado de los hermanos Stark no eran hijos de Lord Stark son los hermanos ellos todo el tiempo juntos. 

Escuchaba a Lady Stark hablar mal de Lyarra de que ella le había echo algo a su hijo y de que ella se lo hubiera llevado lejos, todos sabían de algo pero nadie abria la boca para no ser castigado por aquella mujer, Catherine odia a Lyarra de lo mas profundo de su corazón, ella no ve el daño de lo que estaba causando a la chica ella no lo ve, Rodrick solo queria callarla poner una mano en la cara de aquella mujer para que se callara, no escondía su odio hacia uno de los hijos mas amado de Ned Stark y ella sólo hablaba como si tuviera la razón de todo, se abria ido con Ned pero el le habia pedido que se quedara para recibir a sus hijo e incluso querer explicaciones del porqué tuvieron que irse de esa forma. 

Miraba a los sirvientes rezando por el regreso de los hermanos con vida. Theon solo se quedaba a su lado no queria escuchar mas a aquella mujer que le estaba volviendo loco por algo que ni siquiera sabe lo que paso. 

Arya solo se quedó en su cuarto, Bran entro a la habitación de Arya y esperar en la llegada de sus hermanos, Sansa solo estaba con su madre dándole la razón de todo, cosa que a Arya no le encontraba sentido. 

-Ellos van a volver con padre yo lo se. - Dijo Arya a Brand que el no sabía que decirle.  
.........

Lyarra le habia abierto la boca a su hijo y esperaba a que Robb lo hiciera. El bebé comenzó a gimotear por el leve apretón de sus mejillas que abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza qué su hermana hizo lo mismo. Robb no podria hacerlo y Lyarra menos va a poder hacerlo tambien. Lyarra comenzó a llorosar por miedo y por dolor en tener que matar a sus hijos para qué ellos no sufrieran por nada y tampoco por las futuras personas que lo lleguen a odiar por ser el resultado de unos hermanos. 

-No puedo Lyarra... Lo siento no puedo... - Bajando el frasco, no queria matar a sus hijos no podria hacerlo. - No quiero qué vivan de forma miserables por nuestra culpa... Yo lo siento... 

-No te preocupes Robb... Podemos pensar en otra cosa... No se... Yo no quiero que mis hijos sufran y menos quiero seamos nosotros que tengamos que tomar una decisión dura. 

4 guardias los encontró los bebés no dejaban de llorar, uno de los guardias fue a buscar a Lord Stark que no estaba muy lejos por qué habia escuchado a unos bebés llorar. Robb se paro y teniendo la espada en la mano si tenía que pelear por su familia lo va a hacer, nadie los va a tocar. 

-Robb baja la espada. - Dijo Ned a su hijo que este lo miro serio que en cualquier momento iba a atacar. 

-Es padre... No... No... Robb por favor no quiero estar ahí... No quiero... Vámonos lejos Robb... Vamonos... - Suplicaba Lyarra con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. - Por favor Padre... Dejarno ir... No vamos a causar vergüenza en tu casa... - Tratando de calmar a sus hijos que aun lloraba. - ... Robb... Solo vámonos de aquí... 

-Lyarra si puedes mantenerte en pie vete lo mas lejos que pueda yo voy a trata... - Dijo Robb estando listo para hacerle frente a su padre, no era lo correcto hacerle frente a tu progenitor pero si queria que su familia estuviera bién. 

-Robb baja la espada trata de calmarte por favor... - Tratando de acercarse a sus hijos que ellos le miran como si fuera una especie de monstruo o algo peor. - Sólo vayamos a casa... - Pidió. 

-Tu vas a matar a mis hijos y si no lo vas a hacer tu va a ser madre que lo haga, ella odia a Lyarra e incluso la lástima cuando nadie la ve... Yo si lo e visto... Ella lastima lo que yo amo y va a hacer lo mismo con mis hijos... 

-Robb... Baja la espada no quiero pelear contigo... No voy a matar a sus hijos solo vayamos a casa. - Pidió Ned su hija estaba sangrando y necesitaba ser atendida mejor con el maestre y los bebés no pueden estar mucho tiempo afuera en el frío. - Lyarra necesita que Maestre la vea y los bebés no tienen que morir de frío. 

Robb miro a Lyarra que ella estaba mal habría estado bién si se hubieran quedado en la cabaña, ella no debio salir aún de ahí, solo necesitaban tiempo para pensar. Robb se acercó a su hermana y le toco la mejilla.

-Vamos a casa y si madre llega a ponerle un dedo enzima a mis hijos... 

-Ella no le va a hacer nada. - Dijo Prometió Ned a su hijo que este no estaba conforme con una promesa vacia que no lo llenaría si lo llegaba a cumplir. 

Volver a casa habia sido largo para todos, Robb no se habia separado de su família. 

Rodric y Theon estaban hablando de los rumores que habian escuchado dentro de aquellas paredes, de que habían visto a Robb y Lyarra casandose hace mucho mas de dos años, todos los vieron y nadie abrió la boca para no ser castigado por parte de los señores de la casa Stark, que Robb no dejara que nadie vea a Lyarra por unos 7 meses que se encargaría del bien de su hermana. Rodric se dio cuenta se dio cuenta y no lo había pensado antes del porque Robb no dejaba entrar a nadie la habitación de Lyarra la chica estaba embarazada y Robb se la habia llevado lejos para ayudarla a dar a luz a sus hijos. 

-¿Que tanto piensas? - Preguntó Theon a Rodric ya que el hombre se había quedado callado de golpe y su cara de asombro queria saber también lo que pensó.

-En nada sólo que los rumores son raros. - Dijo Rodric no queria decirle nada a este por que podria decirle a Catherine que ella va a hablar y ahí no le va a importar ponerle las manos enzima a una mujer. - Tardaron demasiado ¿Que tan lejos se fueron? -Cambiando de tema no queria seguir hablando de algo que no es verdad, una chica embarazada a punto de dar a luz no creía que llegaría muy lejos y mas Robb qué aún es joven y hacer las cosas apuradas no era de llegar demasiado lejos. 

Ned habia llegado y no tenía buena cara e igual que su hijo Robb, Theon se sentia feliz de ver a su amigo bien y con Lyarra e incluso con dos bebés en brazos. 

-¿De quien son esos bebes? - Preguntó Theon a Rodrik que este negó con la cabeza y fue a ayudar a Lyarra a llevarla un lugar seguro. 

Rodrik estaba cargando a Lyarra en sus brazos que ella teniendo el vestido con sangre seca y la piel palida no estaba bién. No dudo en llevarla a la habitacion de ella y con el maestre y Robb detras de él. Los bebés estaban al cuidado de Ned Stark junto con unas sirvientas. 

Arya y Bran salieron de la habitación y fueron a buscar a su padre que estaba dando la orden a las sirvientas que buscarán dronizas para los bebes. En todo el camino los bebés estaban llorando y no paraba de llorar aún. Las sirvientas tuvieron que hacerse cargo de los bebés, llevándolos a una habitación especial para que no tuvieran frío y que el maestre los vieras. 

Robb se quedo al lado de su hermana - Esposa, el maestre solo le habia dicho que ella descansara, no habia nada fuera de lo normal. 

La noche habia llegado y Robb estaba con sus hijos ellos estaban bién, la nodriza se habia ido. Sus hijos estaban bién pero aún no cambió su idea, su padre no habia tocado el tema. Arya entro a la habitación queria ver a los bebés de sus hermanos, su madre había prohibido que sus hijos vieran a los bebés pero ella no la escucharia para nada. 

-Son pequeños. - Dijo Arya sintiéndose feliz de que sus hermanos tuvieran hijos y eran pequeños bebés. - ¿Tienen nombres? 

-Edwyre y Dyanna. - Dijo Robb respondiendo a su hermana pequeña. - lo pensamos muchos pero Lyarra lo eligió rápido era un nombre Stark y Valyria. - Creo que alguien tiene que ir a la cama. 

-Pero quiero estar con los bebés, madre nos había prohibido en querer ver a los bebés. - Sonando un poco triste. - Por favor Robb, te prometo qué no voy a molestarte. 

-Mañana puedes estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quieras Arya. - Dijo Robb a su hermana que ella va a hacer berrinche de niña y va a despertar a los bebés. - Te lo prometo. 

-No es justo. - Dijo Arya saliendo de la habitación de los gemelos. 

Robb cerro la puerta, queria estar con Lyarra pero solo por esa noche ese va a ser el cuarto de los bebés. Los rasgo de Valyria tiene su hija pero con los cabellos rojos y ojos color violeta y su hijo tiene todo lo digno de un Stark pero los ojos de Tully. Sus gemelos no se parecen mucho entre ellos, nacer distintos, no se molesto para nada ya que se parece mucho a ellos dos. 

-Robb es mejor que hablemos ahora. - Dijo Ned entrando a la habitación y llamar la atención de su hijo. - ¿Porqué? Ella es tú hermana ella no debería haberse casado contigo. 

-Ella es mía padre. - Dijo Robb serio. - De seguro que cuando estabamos en el vientre de nuestras madres los dioses se dieron cuenta de que nosotros somos una sola alma y no podemos vivir sin uno y tampoco del otro, nacimos para estar juntos y siempre va a ser así. - Tocandole la mejilla a su hijo que estaba bostezanso. - Desde que Lyarra comenzó apenas a tener cuerpo de una mujer nosotros nos unimos, por primera vez nos habiamos unido. 

-Robb...

-Si no te gusta mañana mismo nos vamos a ir lejos tienes otros hijos en la cuál tener hijos. - Encaró Robb a su padre, los ojos de Robb era de completa locura del porqué estaba así, su padre no entendía del sacrificio que provocó para estar con Lyarra nadie los va a separar. - Si madre llega a hacerle algo a Lyarra o mi hijos matare a cualquiera y no me va a importar para nada de que seamos familia. - Dándole entender que su amenaza es demasiado real cómo para dejarlo pasar. 

-No se iran a ningúna parte y si ustedes están casados los niños son Stark pero quiero... - Las palabras desaparece cuándo Robb habló. 

-No van a ser los primeros hijos que pienso tener con Lyarra, vamos a tener más, ahora te pido que salgas por favor padre. 

Al día siguiente. 

Arya estaba con Lyarra, Bran habia llegado queriendo ver a los bebés también. Robb estaba con su madre escuchando lo que ella le decía qué ella era una cosa y la otra. 

-Madre ¿Que habria pasado si padre hubiera muerto en la guerra? - Sin recibir respuesta. - Tu serias vista como una mujer con un hijo de un hombre muerto un agujero qué solo fue usado una sola vez, tu esposo se fue a buscar mas a su hermana que estar con una extraña que se había cogido y nada más. 

-Habría tenido que casarme con tú tio. 

-Benjen te odía. - Declaró Ned a su esposa. - El habria preferido dejar las cosas como estaban antes de tocar a una mujer como tú o tener a un hombre como tu padre como suegro, lo que dijo Robb es verdad yo no te amaba, apenas nos conocimos solo me case contigo por querer un ejército un ejército que bueno sirvió pero no salve a mi hermana y ni vengue a nadie. 

-Ned te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo soy tu esposa. 

-Y yo te e dicho cientos de veces qué dejaras a mi hija en paz, tanto era pedir eso y se te había advertido Catherine. 

-Yo no le hice nada... Ella está mintiendo. - Mintiendole a su esposo, se sentía atrapada ahora y no queria imaginar que le va a hacer su esposo. - Yo no le e echo nada malo. 

-Robb te vio e incluso Arya te vio, la lastimarte y lo siento pero los septa se van a ir. - Dijo Ned a su esposa qué ella solo negaba y soltaba las lagrimas. 

-No Ned por favor... - Pidió Catherine. 

-Vamos a hacer esto te alejaras de Lyarra y de los bebés por un tiempo y si cumple esa petición ellos se quedan y si no se van y tú también. - Dijo Ned estando enojado por no darce cuenta del estado de Lyarra mucho antes y de lo qué su esposa le estaba haciendo a ella. 

-Prefieres a esa bastarda que a tú esposa. - Dijo Caterine sintiéndose ofendida por lo que Ned le había pedido. - Ella... Se caso con su medio hermano ella es una puta que sedujo a nuestro hijo. 

-Suficiente, quiero qué te retires en este momento y ni se te ocurra ir a la habitación de Lyarra ya e dado la orden que se te prohíbe la entrada de aquella habitación. - Dijo Ned a su esposa que ella solo se fue enojada. - Tenemos que hablar de Lyarra y de su madre pero esto lo que te voy a decir se tiene quedar entre nosotros.

-Es serio. 

-La madre de Lyarra es mi hermana Lyanna. 

-¿Tuviste sexo con la tía Lyanna? - Estando entre sorprendido y asqueado pero Lyarra tiene los ojos de color violeta. 

-No, Lyarra es hija de Rhaega y Lyanna, tú y tu hermana hicieron lo mismo que ellos, ella se escapo y ustedes dos se escaparon e incluso se casaron en secreto. - Dijo Ned con media sonrisa. - Lyarra es tú prima y no tu media hermana, ella es la única de la familia Targarye que queda bueno que quedaba ahora tiene a dos hijos para darle nombre a los Targarye. 

-Crei que su madre era de Ashara Dayne. 

-Ella tuvo una hija mía... Nacio muerta, ella con el dolor de perder a su hija y la muerte de su hermano Arthur no fueron faciles que ella solo tomo una decisión qué hasta ahora lo lamento. - Dijo Ned con tristezas. 

-Lo siento mucho padre... Nadie va a saber de esto solo va a quedar entre nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos seguido hasta yo me sorprendo mucho.


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerdo

Querian hijos no se sentia completos sin tener al menos un hijo, los dos lo querían pero iban a tener consecuencia de que alguien vea a Lyarra con un vientre hinchado por causa de un bebé. 

-Lyarra te hice mi esposa cuando tenias 12 debiste darme hijos mucho antes. - Dijo Robb estando en la habitación de Lyarra hablando de que debieron de tener hijos mucho mas antes. - O cuando nos tocabamos sin ropa, tus lindo cuerpo. 

-Eramos unos crios y ni siquiera tenia pechos mis hijos se habrían muerto de hambre al no tener leche. - Dijo Lyarra sonriendo en recordar esa primera ves que se tocaron. - Pero me gusto mas nuestra primera vez Robb, cuando fuimos uno... 

-Somo uno Lyarra y no necesitamos hacer el amor para hacernos sentir uno. - Uniendo sus labios con lo de Lyarra. - Desde qué estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres ya eramos uno y siempre seremos así. 

-¿Te acuerda cuando te mostre mi vagina? - Preguntó alguna veces y eran pocas demasiado pocas eran tan pocas las veces que podria contar con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarian dedos. - Por poco pense que se te creció la barba por lo rojo que estabas.

-Si me acuerdo... Te reiste de mí... - Poniendose rojo al recordar de lo que ella le mostro y de lo avergonzado que estaba. - Y yo te mostre lo mio. 

-Era tan pequeño que no vi nada. - Burlándose de él un poco. - Mi dedo meñique era mas grande que tú gran cosa o el dedo chiquito del pie. 

-No te burles de mi Lyarra. - Sintiéndose ofendido de que ella se burlara de su masculinidad. - Cuando te la meti me pedias más y más... Gritabas como loca por querer más de mi semilla... - Levantando la falda de su hermana y ver de nuevo esa vagina que le hace volver loco. - Te apreté el vientre para poder sentir como mi pene entraba y salia dentro suyo... Chupaba tus ricas tetas cómo si estuvieran cargadas de leche... ¿Me alimentaras de tu leche hermana? Cada mañana quiero qué tu pecho este en mi boca para poder chupar esos pezones y sacar la leche. - Bajar una de sus manos hasta la entrepiernas y no sentir una tela que lo separe del coño de su hermana. 

-Si... También voy a alimentar a mi hermano - esposo... - Sintiendo que los dedos de Robb estaba frotando su vagina. - Vayamos a la cama y llena mi útero de tu semillas y tendras las dos cosas que quieres. 

-Quitate la ropa y yo me quitare la mia, me gusta empezar sin que una pared de tela nos interrumpa. - Dijo Robb dejando a Lyarra sacarse la ropa. 

Lyarra se saco el vestido y su calzado para estar como Robb habia pedido no llevaba la ropa interior puesta sabiendo que Robb queria tener sexo, siempre hacian una señal cuando uno de los dos querian tener sexo. 

-Tan hermoso... - Dijo Robb pasando el dedo indice por la vulva y hacer un pequeño círculo en donde esta la entrada. - Si hubieras nacido hombre te abria follado igual. 

-¿Y si yo hubiera tenido un gemelo? 

-Los follaria a los dos... O me estaría tocando como un desesperado con ganas de verlos coger entre ustedes dos. - Dijo Robb no estaba mintiendo lo que estaba diciendo, usaria la boca de cualquiera de los dos si los viera coger pero Lyarra no tenía un gemelo.

Lyarra agradeció no tener un gemelo o ese pobre tipo ya estaría violado por Robb hasta por las orejas. 

Robb le habia echo el amor en toda la noche, se habia venido demasiado queria estar seguro de que Lyarra tuviera embarazada, ella solo le habia sonreído en sentirse bien llena tenia que recordar en no tomar el te de luna, no solo la follo también le dejo un par de marcas en cuerpo. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer después Robb? - Preguntó Lyarra a su hermano. - Si nadie va a querer a nuestros hijos, estando en la posición de la cuchara y Robb le besaba el cuello. 

-Vamos a estar juntos Lyarra... 

-¿Que va a pasar si nuestro hijos tienen los mismo sentimientos qué nosotros? Y quieran casarse.

-No lo se. - Dijo Robb no pensó en eso de que uno de sus hijos se enamore de su hermana o que su hija se enamore de su hermano. - Es mejor hablar un poco sobre eso, los Targaryen se casaban entre hermanos durante años, podriamos escapar a Esso y hacer la sangre Stark pura los de Valyria mucho no tuvieron consecuencias con tener hijos entre su sangre, nuestros abuelos eran primos. - Sentandose en la cama. 

-La sangre Stark Pura suena un poco asqueroso y escapar como si nada lo dudo Robb. - Dijo Lyarra ignorando el modo en como su hermano queria ver su mundo. - ¿Cómo seria? Somos los unicos qué soportariamos las horribles heladas.

-Yo digo que vamos a aceptar a nuestros hijos como son, yo los voy a aceptar y se que tu también. 

-A veces creó que me lees la mente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. 

Espero un año para hablar del secreto que Ned Stark habia contando a su hijo y Robb le contó la verdad a Lyarra que ella no sabía que decir al respeto, habia creído que era una bastarda por tantos años. Su padre no es su padre y sus hermanos no son sus hermanos, su tio le había mentido para protegerla del Rey Robert. Ella queria estar un momento a solas y andar a caballo iba a ser lo mejor, tenía mucho en que pensar, le agradece a Robb por contarle la verdad, queria un momento a solas su hermano no le habia negado nada, estaba en todo derecho en salir y Robb le estaría esperando si Lyarra queria hablar de algo ellos dos. 

Lyarra salio y lo que menos sabía que alguien iba a ir detras de ella. Ned stark vio a su hija salir y no a la persona que fue detras de ella ya que personas entraban y salian. 

Caterine no tuvo otra que aceptar a los hijos de Robb en su vida, cargando a Edwyren, Rickon queria jugar con el pequeño niño, Edwyren es el hijo soñado qué Ned Stark esperaba. 

-Es pequeño cariño, cuándo pueda andar por si solo vas a jugar con el todo lo que quieras. - Sonriendo a su hijo pequeño. - miro a su pequeño niño que solo solto un berrinche dejando al pequeño en paz. 

Escuchaba los comentarios, de lo hermosa que era la nieta de lady Stark, la pequeña Dyanna Stark con el cabello rojo casi con los rizos, esos ojos color amatista la niña nació como una mujer Tully con sangre Valirya, Edwyren el varon nacio como si el verdadero Heredero que todos esperaban ya habia nacido un verdadero lobo nació pero con los ojos de un heredero del tridente Tully. 

Lo que mas temia Caterine que sus nietos cometan el mismo error que sus padres. Ned entro a la habitación de Rickon que su hijo estaba ayudando a Edwyren con la espada o sosteniendo la espada de juguete en la mano, Dyanna dormia en la cuna se la habia escuchado llorar casi toda la noche y ahora dormia tranquilamente.

-Padre le estoy enseñando a sostener la espada. - Dijo Rickon a su padre. - Madre y Sansa dice que es pequeño para la espada pero yo digo que no. 

-Rickon porque no vas a buscar a tu hermano Bran yo quiero hablar a solas con tu madre. - Dijo Ned a su hijo que esté tuvo que aceptar de mala gana. - A veces creo que lo sobre proteges demasiado, escuche qué tú hermana le da el pecho a su hijo de unos 10 años. - No tenía problema con las madres que cuidan de sus hijos pero una cosa sobre protegerlos crecen siendo malcriados y tontos. Sus hijos menos Sansa, se comportan como un Stark ellos ven al puerta abierta ya creen que pueden pelear contra un oso. - Me llegaron información ahi rebeldes en mi reino e incluso varios escaparon del muro. 

Robb estaba con Theon ambos estaba practicando sentia que la emoción volvia a su vida, amaba esas ganas de tener una aventura en su vida olvidándose de la preocupación y de las tareas que aun tiene pendiente. 

-Por primera vez en mi vida quiero olvidar de las cuentas, voy a soñar con número. 

-¿Esta noche vamos a una taberna? - Preguntó Theon a pasado mucho tiempo de que salio con Robb a hacer algo interesante. 

-¿Me vas a hablar de tu vida sexual? Si es asi voy, quiero pensar en otra cosa qué no sean en números o cuentas. - Dijo Robb partiendo la espada de madera de Theon. 

-Ya me hablaste de tu vida sexual y todavía estoy con traumas. - Soltando en tono de broma Theon, se imagino siento de veces a Robb cojer pero no con Lyarra. 

Después de mucho podria pasar tiempo con su amigo, lo malo que tuvo que cancelar ya que Ned le habia pedido a que le ayudara a hacer un trabajo, Robb se mordió la lengua para no gritar su Lyarra salio, ella salio de su protección. Queria subir a su caballo y buscarla solo o acompañado va a buscar a su esposa a su amada esposa.   
.............

Lyarra estaba corriendo queria volver un hombre le había seguido y ahora estaba corriendo por su vida. Teniendo la mejilla roja y el ojo morado, la nariz con una linea de sangre en ella, su vestido estaba rasgado desde el pecho y con leves rasguños en los pechos. Los hombres le perseguían, trataba de recordar el camino de la cabaña pero solo se encontro con una pared de una colina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, queria volver a casa no lleva nada ni la navaja que su padre le había regalado. 

-No... No... No... - Dijo Lyarra estando acorralada, la van a violar y después la van a matar. 

-Ella es la que todos hablan. - Dijo uno de los hombres ahora eran 4 de ellos. 

Lyarra miraba desafiante en qué uno de esos hombres le estaba mirando de una forma asquerosa, ella no queria ser violada. 

-Eres un belleza demasiado como para que seas real. - Agarrandole del menton y ver bien aquel rostro. - Pagaran mucho por ella y mas con estas cualidades. 

Lyarra le rasguño la cara que el hombre no le había dolido aquello que el le había golpeado a Lyarra en el estómago con fuerza que ella había vomitado y caer de rodillas. 

-Es la bastarda de Lord Stark y medio hermana esposa del heredero de Winterfell.

-Quiero saber a qué se siente tener a una mujer cómo ella. 

Lyarra queria gritar pero su boca fue tapada.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb y Theon buscaba a Lyarra, Robb sentia el corazón en la boca por el miedo que tiene en que ella puede estar muerta o algo peor, Ned habia ido por otro camino junto con Rodric y Jory para buscar a Lyarra. Estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Porqué la deje salir? 

-Robb no sabias nada, no te lamentes por éso, vamos a encontrarla. - Dijo Theon calmando a su amigo, no queria ver a Robb triste se le notaba que podría volverse loco, Robb tiene un problema que el solo lo había notado. - Tomare un camino distinto y si la veo la llevare contigo. 

Theon dejo a Robb sólo, no queria encontrar a Lyarra violada o peor muerta, no queria eso conociendo a Robb le va a agarrar un ataque de locura y podria matar a muchos sin importarle para nada quien se trate. Robb se caso con su hermana Lyarra, Robb se caso con su media hermana Lyarra, Robb tiene hijos con Lyarra y no me va a importar para nada si sus hijos pueden llegar a tener lo mismo sentimientos que sus padres. Robb Stark tenía muchas cosas enfermas para su propia família.

El grito de Lyarra lo saco de sus propios pensamientos, Theon siguió ese grito hasta que encontró el caballo de Robb y sin su dueño en él. Miro a otra parte y encontró a Robb matando a los hombres a sangre fría, Lyarra estaba asustada con la ropa rota y se le notaba desde lejos que ella ya fue abusada por esos hombres. 

Para Theon eso fue las ejecuciones mas Horrible que vio en su vida, uno tenía una flecha que fue clavada en la nuca y saliendo por la boca, el otro hombre tenía un corte limpió y profundo en la garganta que la navaja quedo clavada en el ojo derecho y uno tenia los organos para afuera y decapitado. 

Robb estaba encima del último hombre que quedo con vida, Apretandole la mandibula para que abriera la boca como no lo conseguía clavo el cuchillo en el pecho del hombre escuchando un grito desgarrador, Robb le abrio un poco la camisa revelando el pecho. Theon bajo de su caballo y acercarse a Lyarra que ella no despegaba sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo Robb. 

Theon cargo a Lyarra y Ned Stark apareció junto con sus soldados el grito habia echo llamar demasiado la atención de muchos. Robb le habia sacado el corazón al tipo que estaba violando a Lyarra, los otros no la habian abusado y no tenia ni la menor idea que estaba haciendo solo los mató porque igual. 

Lyarra estaba a salvo y ya nadie va a lástimar a la família, con solo imaginar aquello ya le estaba volviendo loco.

-Lyarra. - Dijo Ned al ver el estado de su hija. - No te preocupes cariño estoy aquí... - Poniéndole su capa de piel para cubrir el cuerpo. - Padre está aquí... - Acunando el rostro de su hija y ver lo golpeada que estaba y escuchar el llanto de ella por lo que tuvo que pasar. - Vamos a casa... - Estando por ir a buscar su caballo y llevarse a su hija lejos de ese lugar, Robb seguía mutilando los cuerpos. 

-No papá... No... - No queriendo que se fuera de su lado, estaba asustada y le dolía el cuerpo. 

Jory encontró el caballo de Lyarra, los ojos de la chica mostraban pena y dolor.

Llevarla casa.

Jory se tuvo que quedar con Lyarra, ella estaba siendo curada por el maestre y Jory tenia que ayudar un poco. Lyarra no fue violada y agradecía a los dioses que no le pasara nada a Lyarra. 

Ned estaba dando vuelta como un leon enjaulado, si hubiera dado una noticia importante mucho antes Lyarra estaria bién y agradeciendo a los dioses que su hija no fue violada por ningúno de esos hombres. Robb habia dicho que el pene de uno de esos hombres estaba en la boca de Lyarra y que le había sacado el corazón estaba tocando las parte de Lyarra con los dedos, Robb estaba mas que enojado tenía la sangre seca de aquellos hombres en su piel, en su ropa y trozos diminutos de carne humana entre sus uñas. Solo eran 4 de ellos. 

Robb se dio un baño frío con eso el ánimo del odio y la rabia se iba a ir, cuando habia vuelto sus hermanos se habian asustado al ver a Robb lleno de sangre y con un corazón humano en una de sus manos, Robb se había vuelto completamente loco, una locura de adictos a la venganza con sangre. 

Lyarra esperaba a Robb en la habitación, sus bebés estaban a su lado el miedo de no volver a ver a sus hijos los dos estaban despiertos, no podria darle el pecho a sus hijos porque esos tipos le habia lastimado los pezones a mordidas y tardaría unos dias en poder darle el pecho. Se sentía sucia por mas que se bañara miles de veces se va a sentir sucia y asquerosa, solo le habían tocado y no la habian violado, ese miembro entrando en su boca y qué esos hombres se venga en su boca y cara. 

-Los amo mucho mis amores... Los amo demasiado. - Dijo Lyarra a sus bebés, Edwyren le miraba con esos ojos Tully esos ojos como lo de su hermano Robb. - Sólo qué no soy lo que yo creía que era pero su padre y yo vamos a estar bién. - Tocando los cabellos de su hija, ella va a tener una belleza grande cuándo sea mayor, tenia que ser un buen un ejemplo para su hija. 

La puerta se abrió y era Robb esos ojos serio que demostraba lo molesto que estaba consigo mismo. 

-Lo siento Lyarra... Debi cuidarte. - Sentándose en el borde de la cama. - Eres mi esposa y debí cuidarte no debí dejarte ir, esto no debio pasarte esto amor... 

-Me salvaste de ser violada hermano y asesinada por esos hombres, eres mi héroe. - Dijo Lyarra feliz se habia asustado mucho pero ahora estaba en casa. - No se como cocompensarte por esto. 

Robb miro el cuerpo de Lyarra, la marca de los dientes en el pecho de Lyarra decía mucho, no fue violada y eso lo agradecía a los dioses.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí? - Preguntó Robb queriendo hacer un lugar mejor para su família y sus hijos. - Este no es un lugar para nosotros y para los niños, no quiero que mi hijo sea asesinado y a Dyanna la violen por animales.

-No lo se Robb, antes lo pensamos y... 

-Lyarra tu pudiste quedar embarazada a los 12 años y nos habríamos metido en problemas, y otras veces si no fuera por el te de luna. - Dijo con razón en esas palabras, si Lyarra no tomara el te de luna. - Ellos no nos quieren aquí, madre hablo con padre hace unos días con esconder a nuestros hijos y que nadie sepa de lo nuestro no voy a dejar qué mis hijos pasen por lo mismo. 

-Pero ella dijo que quiere ser parte de la vida de nuestros hijos ¿Porque dijo eso? - Sintiéndose decepcionada de que la madre de Robb tuviera ese tipo de idea. - Ella lo prometió. 

-Lo siento Lyarra deberia dejarte descansar pero te estoy diciendo todo esto y mas con saber lo de tu madre. - Tocandole el rostro de Lyarra. - Quiero que estes bién amor. 

-Gracias Robb... - Sonriendole a Robb, ya no veia a ese loco que mato a esos hombres. - No te preocupes mucho por mi, quédate con nosotros por favor quiero que mi esposo y mis hijos estén conmigo. 

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos, no podemos vivir sin el uno y ni del otro. - Acunando a Dyanna en sus brazos que ella se chupaba el pulgar. - No voy a dejar qué nadie los lastime.


	7. 7

Lyarra se sintio feliz al ver a su propio lobo, Robb lo habia encontrado y se sentía feliz por ellos. Robb tenía todo planeado en que hacer y en donde poder irse los dos juntos sin que nadie los molestara para nada, teniendo que esperar un poco ya que con la llegada del rey las personas van a estar mucho mas al pendiente de ese hombre que a su Lord. 

-Estas tan hermosa amor. - Bajando un poco el vestido dejando a la vista los pechos de Lyarra, agarro una Masajeando con suavidad la leche aun salia de aquellas tetillas. - Quiero qué me alimentes Lyarra... Por favor quiero qué me alimentes... 

-No Robb, ya es suficiente con qué tengo que alimentar a dos niños pequeños. - Dijo Lyarra a su hermano qué este hizo puchero por querer sus tetas. - Te amo Robb... 

-Yo jamas te pido nada y sólo te pido esto. - Mintiendo cómo un tonto. - Solo por esta mañana por favor Lyarra y ademas los niños ya no toman la leche de tus pechos, no puedes tirar la leche tuya y siempre te lo digo que no se tira la comida. 

Lyarra acomodo a Robb para poder darle el pecho, no eran de hacer eso y era la primera vez que Robb queria probar la leche de Lyarra (Con el permiso de ella) antes de que deje de producir leche. Robb comenzó a chupar el pezón con suavidad, los niños estaban con unos cachorros de huargos en el suelo, esos niños estaban más entretenido con los cachorros que prestar atención a sus padres. 

La leche es dulce como siempre y no se cansaba nunca en dejar de beberla, Lyarra apretó un poco su pecho, que la leche saliera un poco más sentía que en cualquier momento Robb le sacaria el pezón por como estaba chupando. 

-Se que me chupas los pezones cuando estoy durmiendo, me doy cuenta por que uno de mis pechos es más grande que el otro. - Dijo Lyarra sería que Robb no tenía en dónde escapar. - Escuche qué a tu tia le sigue dando el pecho a tú primo... De seguró que ustedes dos van a tener algo en comun. 

Robb casi le dieron ganas de morder el pezon a su hermana por decir eso, una cosa que tu madre te diera el pecho pero tú esposa era otra cosa. Tenia que pensar en un plan pronto, armar un reinado propio llevaria años y lo peor que tiene que quitarse de enzima a su padre por que el no va a aceptar algunas de sus futuras costumbres. 

Ned golpeo la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, ahora era la habitación de Robb y Lyarra. Respetaba la privacidad tocando la puerta pero reafimaba su autoridad como padre iba a entrar de todos modos. 

Ambos hermanos (Primos) vieron a su padre en la puerta y atras de Ned Stark estaba Jory qué este se le puso las mejillas rojas por lo que acaba de ver. 

Jory y otros soldados de la familia Stark ya habia visto las tetas de Lyarra cuándo alimentaba a los bebés. Muchos deseaban probar la leche de aquella princesa en su boca, muchos darían su monedas con tal de probar la leche. 

-Es mejor que bajen pronto. - Dijo Ned a sus hijos, sintió que se le paro el corazón lo primero que queria ver en esa habitación era a sus hijos tener relaciones sexuales pero otra que Robb estuviera alimentándose a traves de las tetas de Lyarra.

Robb miro a Jory qué estaba duro, Ned cargo a sus nietos para llevárselo lejos de esa imagen.

-Bajen los dos ya. - Dijo antes de marcharse por completo e ir al comedor con el resto de la familia. 

Jory solo se quedó parado mirando aquellos dos cómo si no fueran de ese mundo, era raro y caliente ver eso. Robb dejo el pecho de Lyarra que ella se tapo enseguida los pechos con el vestido. 

Jory recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Robb, que salio de su sueños. 

-Deja de mirar las tetas de mi hermana. - Pidió Robb si mataba a cualquiera qué mirara las tetas de Lyarra se quedarían sin ejército, dejo que Jory se fuera. 

Robb y Lyarra bajaron y no estaba Jory con ellos. Rodric estaba por preguntar por su sobrino. 

La noticia de la visita del rey fue algo bueno para todos menos para Robb y Lyarra tenían planes de una futura fuga Ned Stark va a ser la mano del rey, eso ponia a Robb en crisis en tener que ocupar él lugar de su padre. Robb ya sentía un mal sabor de boca y no era por la leche qué tomó. 

Theon noto que la cara de completó desagrado de Robb y que este se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior comenzado a sangrar para no empezar una discusión con Lord Stark. En 2 meses iba a aparecer el rey y Robb se le va a ir su vida por un agujero profundo. 

Catherine trataba de no prestar atención de la presencia de Lyarra, va a ser difícil en eso de que no estuviera en la llegada del rey, la bastarda va a estar precente. No solo era la bastarda de su marido era ahora la hermana - Esposa de su hijo Robb, ella estaba manchando demasiado el nombre de la familia Stark. Su hijo estaba comenzado una costumbre pecaminosa con esa chiquilla. 

-¿Porqué no vas con Theon a entrenar? y se llevan a Edwyren con ustedes. - Pidió Lyarra la cara de Robb estaba de malas. - Nuestro hijo te presta mas atención cuándo estrenas con Theon. 

Robb habia aceptado pero como va a hacer para cuidar de un bebé mientras entrenaba, Lyarra quiere entrenar también extraña sostener una espada y poder montar a caballos sola, desde que ella la habían atacado y por poco la terminan violando tenía vigilancias todo el día cuándo salia. 

-Que se quede contigo no podré cuidarlo. - Dijo Robb dándole un beso en los labios a Lyarra. - Tienes tus clases con la Septa en ser una buena esposa. 

-No quiero ir, odio eso de cocer y ser una dama perfectas, me gustaria tener mil veces una espada en la mano que estar bordando algo que no me sale. - Dijo Lyarra con un puchero, sabia bordar pero era demasiado aburrido. - Quiero ir a entrenar con ustedes también.

-Deberias saber que mi hijo se caso con una dama y no con una salvaje. - Dijo Catherine metiéndose en la charla de Robb y Lyarra. - Comportarte, mi hijo debió elegir bien a una esposa y no a una bastarda. 

-Disculpeme por no ser refinada, pero yo si vivo en un mundo real y no de fantasía como usted. - Dijo Lyarra estando en frente de la madre de Robb. 

-No me hables así bastarda, no importa tu no eres nadie de seguro que te abriste las piernas para qué mi hijo caiga rendido hacia ti, no solo eres una bastarda eres una puta. - Dijo Catherine sería qué estaba llamando la atención de algunos. - Debi tirarte al bosque apenas que Ned te trajo a esta casa.

-Yo sere una bastarda pero usted es un monstruos, aceptarlo de una buena vez suegra mia yo me casé con su hijo y tengo hijos con él, no me venga a echar la bronca ahora. - Dijo Lyarra para después sentir su mejilla arder por el cachetaso por lo que habia dicho que le hizo girar apenas la cara. -¡¡¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA?!!! 

-No eres lo suficiente para Robb puta, solo eres un coño que mi hijo folla por gusto y esos bastardo que llamas herederos son mas bastardos qué... - Sintiendo una mano en la cara. 

-Nadie habla mal de mis hijos vieja puta de mierda. - Dijo Lyarra enojada. 

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a pelear, Rodric trataba de separar a las dos mujeres qué terminaron en el suelo sin dejar de golpearse. Los hermanos no sabian que hacer, ver así a Lady Stark atacar a la hija de Ned Stark. 

-Ya basta las dos. - Dijo Rodric tratando de quitar de enzima a Lyarra de Catherine que ellas no dejaba de arañar a la pelirroja. - Lyarra basta. 

Lyarra sin querer le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara a Rodric que le hizo ver los pajaritos y terminar con soltar a Lyarra y que ella comenzar a atacar de nuevo a Catherine. 

-Mis hijos no son lo que tu dices, maldita hija de puta. - Dijo Lyarra dándole una cachetada a Catherine. 

-Sueltame bastarda. - Tirando de los cabellos a Lyarra. 

-Hace algo idiota se están matando. - Dijo Theon a su amigo que no estaba haciendo nada por separarlas a las dos. - Basta las dos. - Agarrando a Lyarra de los brazos y apartarla. - Basta mujeres locas. 

Catherine agarro uno de los platos de la mesa e intento pegarle a Lyarra con eso pero Robb le agarro del brazo para que terminaran de pelear, Catherine miro a su hijo que esté en cualquier momento le iba a levantar la mano. Lyarra se solto del agarre de Theon queria darle un buen golpe a esa mujer. 

-Basta las dos.

Ned agarro a su esposa cargandola en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papa y Robb hizo lo mismo con Lyarra que ambas mujeres comenzaron a patalear y gritar e incluso bajar de los hombros de sus pareja. 

-¿Que mierda le pasa a ustedes dos? - Preguntó Ned a las dos mujeres que ambas tenían el vestido arrancado y con varios golpes. 

-Ella empezó. - Se señalaron con el dedo. 

-Quiero que se vaya de mi casa. - Dijo Catherine a su marido. - La quiero lejos de aquí Ned. 

-Esta es mi casa también y no me importa lo que usted diga. - Dijo Lyarra queriendo comenzar otra pelea. - Habló mal de mis hijos, me dijo puta y ella comenzó a pegarme, yo no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que ella ya no más. 

Otra pelea comenzó de nuevo y Ned tuvo que meterse en el medió para poder separarlas que Robb sólo separaba a Lyarra de su madre, ya las dos comenzaban a lastimarse mas feo. 

..........

-Para ser solo una niña pega fuerte. - Dijo Rodric estando con el maester que le estaba curando y escuchaba de nuevo los gritos de las dos mujeres. - Tiene sangre de lobo y de una Dayne en ella, tiene belleza, fuerza y para dar a luz a gemelos a su edas ¿Que clase de hombre no va a querer eso? 

-Ea una loba proteger a sus hijos esta en su sangre. - Dijo Luwin terminando con Rodric. - Lady Caterine aun cree que esos niños son los bastardos de su hijos y para los sureños la imagen es lo más importante, si me disculpa tengo que atender a las damas. 

-Llevate un palo o un escudo. - Dijo Rodric con burla de que aun le dolia ese golpe de Lyarra. - Lleva a esa chica a la guerra y de seguro que terminariamos ganando. 

-Yo me preocuparía por otra cosa que una guerra. - Dijo Luwin viendo un palo mediano que dudo en llevar. Miro la olla con agua tibia que lo tomó. 

Luwin fue a la habitación de al lado, apenas abrio la puerta y Robb estaba tirado en el suelo con ambas manos en la entrepierna, Ned sólo separaba a una y cuando separaba a una la otra se le acercaba. No dudo en tirarle el agua caliente (No estaba hirviendo) a las dos mujeres que ellas dos se separaron enseguida por causa del agua caliente. 

-Vine a curarlas señoritas. - Dijo Luwin soltando la olla de golpe. 

-Yo me largo de aquí y me llevare a mis hijos conmigo. - Dijo Lyarra estando empapada y que el vestido se le pegaba a su cuerpo. 

Robb salio con ella de la habitación, Ned veia a Luwin como un Dios era el único que hizo que esa pelea terminara. 

-Lyarra creo que me dejaste Estéril. - Se quejo Robb, si Lyarra se queria ir el va a ir detrás de ella ya que ella se llevaría a los niños lejos de él. - ¿Estas bién? 

-No estoy bien Robb, tu madre tiene un problema conmigo y eso que no le hice nada, se metio con nuestros hijos Robb, no solo me lastimó a mi ella le va a hacer daño. - Entrando a la habitación y buscar otra muda de ropa y poder cambiarse. - Si tanto quiere que me vaya de aquí lo voy a hacer con gustó, tiene suerte que no la matara.

-Pronto nos vamos a ir de aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte amor. - Dijo Robb sintiendo menos dolor en su amigo. 

-Robb...

-¿Qué? 

-Estoy embarazada.   
-¿De verdad? Acabas de pelear con mi madre y dices eso. - Dijo molesto Robb. - Pudiste terminar abortando Lyarra. 

-Lo siento mucho amor es que tú madre me saco de quicio. 

-Trata de aguantar un poco más Lyarra, no te mate a los golpes con mi madre. - Pidió de nuevo, ya sufrió mucho con ver a las dos mujeres de su vida pelearse y recibir un golpe por parte de su esposa.


	8. Chapter 8

Los 2 meses habian pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lyarra lleva unos 3 meses de embarazo, veia gente ir y venir preparándose para la llegada de Robert. Estando la familia en el arbol corazón no querian estar precentes en la llegada de Robert, se sentian orgullosos de la llegada del rey pero no estaba esa emoción en ellos. 

-Vamos ven con papá. - Llamo Robb a su hijo qué el pequeño Edwyren se aferraba a las faldas de su madre. - Animo hijo... - Mostrándole una espada pequeña de madera que eso si llamo la atención de su hijo y no solo de su hijo Dyanna queria también. 

-Ella también quiere jugar. - Sonrió Lyarra en como sus hijos peleaban por una espada de madera. - No Dyanna eso es de tu hermano. - Apartando a su hija de Edwyren. - Mas tarde te daremos unos para ti cariño. 

-Van a competir mucho cuándo sean mas grandes. - Dijo Robb sintiendo un golpe en su cabeza. - No se le pega a Papá. - Recibiendo otro golpe pero en la cara. 

Edwyren comenzó a reirse por como su padre se quejaba del dolor, Robb se cansó y le saco la espada de madera a su hijo. 

-Quiere pelear contra ti Robb. - Dijo Lyarra dejando a su hija en el suelo que ella se acercó a su gemelo y lo empujo qué lo tiro al suelo. - No Dyanna eso no se hace. 

-Ten toma. - Dijo Robb dándole la espada de madera a su hija que ella salió corriendo por los alrededores y dar golpes en el aire. 

Edwyren no le gusto el trato y fue detras de su gemela para tener lo que habia agarrado primero. Los huargo estaban jugando que los gemelos dejaron la espada de madera para jugar con Greywind y Ghost. 

-Con que aquí estaban. - Dijo Benjen Stark estaba buscando a sus sobrinos que faltaban, queria saber si lo que habia escuchado era de verdad. 

-Tio Benjen. - Lyarra casi se le tiraba enzima a su tío para saludarlo, abrazo a su tio con cariño y darle un beso en la mejilla. - Me abria gustado mucho recibirte en la entrada. 

-Crecieron mucho... - Sin saber que mas decir, no queria ser un metido en donde no lo llaman pero son sus sobrinos y lo que hicieron son cosas de ellos dos. - Felicidades a ambos por sus hijos, los dioses fueron muy buenos con ustedes a darle una familia. - Notando que los chicos estaban mejor ahora con lo que dijo, sintió un tiro en su pantalon y le presto atención a la niña que tenia una espada de madera en la mano y después llego el pequeño niño, se le notaba desde lejos que era el hijo varon que Ned deseaba tener y ahora lo tiene pero como un nieto. 

-Abu...? - Llamando. 

-Lindos hijos, de seguro que van a ser el orgullo de la familia Stark y de todo Winterfell. - Cargando a los dos niños pequeños. 

-Edwyren y Dyanna. 

-Nombre digno de un Stark y un nombre de Valyrio, ella es preciosa de seguro que va ser hermosa e igual qué tú Lyarra. - Sintiéndose orgulloso de los niños y de sus dos sobrinos que habian formado una familia. - ¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás? Robb se que ustedes dos se aman mucho pero... 

-Tio Benjen ya tengo suficiente con que mi madre ya hablara y tuviera que echar la bronca... - Hablo Robb no queria pelear con Benjen no lo veia muy seguido y ya queria tocar un tema que aún sigue pendiente. - Se que quieres decir muchas cosas pero lo que hacemos nosotros es asunto de nosotros dos. 

-Se que es un asunto de ustedes dos, pero lo que quiero decir que no te lleves a Lyarra, tú padre y yo aún tenemos esa imagen de tu tia Lyanna. 

-Yo no secuestre a Lyarra... Me la lleve lejos para que mis hijos nacieran ponerlos a salvos lejos de mi padre y mi madre. - Sonando serio tratando de no soltar mucho la lengua temiendo por decir sus planes de fuga de esa noche. - Por favor tío quiero que al menos alguien de aquí qué no sea los guardias o los sirvientes qué estan felices viendonos juntos. 

-Estoy feliz por ustedes dos solo que no quiero que se le vuelva a cruzar por la cabeza en querer quitarse la vida o matar a los niños porque iban a creer que alguien los llegara a matar por que viene de una relación entre hermanos, Solo prometan qué no van a hacer eso. 

Robb y Lyarra se miraron entre ellos, solo tenia que decir una simple palabra y que su tío los dejara en paz. 

-Si tío Benjen. - Dijeron ambos llevando sus manos atras y cruzar los dedos para que se lo creyera.

Benjen sonrio a sus sobrinos y volvieron con los demas para prepararse de la llegada del Rey. Tocaron tema que otro y de la pelea que tuvo Lyarra con la madre de Robb e incluso de que habia golpeado al pobre de Sir Rodric, del que el Maestre tuvo que tirar agua caliente para separar a dos mujeres que se estaban matando. 

Benjen comenzó a reírse de éso, ni que su hermano lo vio que seguía riendose. 

-¿De que te ries? - Preguntó Ned queriendo saber lo gracioso, la pequeña Dyanna apenas lo vio qué ya queria estar con él menos Edwyren que prefiere pelear con su padre. 

-De nada. - Dijo Benjen en como la pequeña niña se aferraba a su abuelo, sentía envidia en como su hermano tiene nietos ahora. 

Robb se puso al lado de su padre queria estar con Lyarra y con sus hijos, Sansa hablaba del principe y 

-Escuche que ya eres abuelo Ned Stark. - Dijo Robert sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo, miro a los hijos de su amigo y todos con los cabellos rojos y ojos azules menos un de las niñas que era igual a una mujer que amo. - Serás un buen rey. - Hablandole a Brand, todos eran muy Tully y nada de su mejor amigo solo aquella niña pequeña. 

-Si soy abuelo... - Dijo Ned dudando en presentar a sus nietos a Robert. - Mi hijo Robb se caso con mi hija bastarda y ahora ellos tienen hijos propios y voy a ser abuelo de nuevo. 

-Matrimonio entre hermanos o medios hermanos, me gustaria conocer a tu hija y nietos. - Dijo Robert no va a armar un escandalo por un matrimonio entre los hijos de su amigo, eran lobos de sangre pura. 

Robb tenia que compotarse bién en tener al rey en frente suyo, Edwyren estaba a su lado aferrandose en su pierna derecha y la niña en la otra no queria moverse habia probabilidades de que hiciera el ridículo en frente del rey por miedo a que terminaria por caer y besar el piso. 

-Mi nieto Edwyren y mi nieta Dyanna. - Dijo Ned, notar el rostro sorprendido de Cersei en ver a los niños también. Sansa sonreía a Joffrey y esté tenia esa sonrisa que le gustaria mucho bajarsela de un golpe. 

-Por primera vez te envidio Ned Stark. - Sin mentir, puso su mano en la cabeza del niño pequeño y lo despeino un poco. - Me sorprende que tús hijos no tenga estos rasgos pero solo tiene los ojos azules y la niña de ojos violeta? - ¿Porqué está niña tiene los ojos violetas? 

-Saco mis ojos mi rey. - Dijo Lyarra temiendo de que le hicieran algo a su hija que no dudo apartarla al lado del rey. - Lo siento mucho mi rey. 

Robb sintió la amenaza dejo que su hijo se fuera con Theon y estar con su hija, sintió mucho miedo de qué el rey se diera cuenta de algo. Lyarra temia por el cuello de su hija, pero ahora la atención del rey estaba en ella. 

-Es Lyanna... Ella es mi Lyanna... Pero esos ojos son de ese bastardo. - Dijo Robert agarrando del rostro de la chica con fuerza para que le mirara a los ojos pero no veia nada de Rhaega solo esos ojos violeta y lo demas era todo de Lyanna. - Lyanna por fin estas conmigo y... 

-Robert ella no es Lyanna ella es mi hija bastarda Lyarra, mi hija qué tuve con Ashara Dayne... - Mintiendo a su amigo pero era lo mejor, no queria mentir a nadie y estaba seguro que Robert le cortaria la lengua pero era culpa de Robert que su hermana escapara y se fuera lejos de su casa. 

-No Ned, ella es Lyanna mi Lyanna a vuelto para estar conmigo. 

\- Lyanna esta muerta, por favor amigo mio suelta a mi hija... Deja de ser un pervertido maldita sea. - Tratando de separarlos, Lyarra no podria hacer nada contra Robert. 

Ned consiguió que Robert soltara a Lyarra la chica estaba soltando sus lágrimas el agarré y el temor de que ese loco le hiciera algo más. Ned se lo llevo a otra parte en donde en verdad esta ella. 

-La bastarda es muy hermosa. - Dijo Tyrion estando al lado de su hermano. - Mucho mas hermosa que nuestra hermana, nuestra hermana es solo una flor marchitada al lado de la bastarda. 

Jaime no queria mentirle a Tyrion si decia que Lyarra era mas fea qué Cersei va a ser un completó idiota o qué estaba muy ciego, Lyarra es muy hermosa y la niña pequeña de cabellos rojos y ojos violetas va a tener la misma belleza de su madre. 

Joffrey sintió algo al ver a la bastarda, esa belleza y el rumor de que habia una hermosa rosa de invierno dando vuelta por el castillo. Una hermosa mujer. 

Las ganas de apartar a su padre de aquélla hermosa mujer, sentía 

En la noche. 

Robb levanto la tela de la carretilla, solo eran unas pocas cosas que van a llevar pero los niños necesitarían estar bien comodos para dormir e igual que Lyarra. Con las monedas que entre los dos habían ahorrado desde que recuerdan van a sobrevivir un por un buen largo tiempo. Lyarra le dio una bolsa mediana pero pesada a su hermano que en ella había monedas de plata. 

-Vendí mis joyas Robb, esto nos va a servir más qué esas cosas. - Dijo Lyarra tocándose el vientre. - ¿A que hora nos vamos a ir? 

-Espera un poco... Con lo ebrios qué van a quedar los guardias vamos a poder escapar, ve adentro y trata de calmarte yo voy a preparar a los caballos. - Dijo Robb bajando la tela, reviso la carreta y no había nada fuera de lo normal. - Lyarra ve adentró. 

-Quiero ayudar... No quiero dejarte hacer todo tú sólo. 

-Por favor hermana mia quiero que vayas adentró y quiero que te calmes. - Pidió Robb agarrando una de las cuerdas y tirar bién que estuviera bien sujetas. - Come algo y dale de comer a nuestros hijos, no voy a tardar mucho después te sigo. 

-No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él rey. - Dijo Lyarra todavía sentía ese apretó en su mandibula. - Ése hombre me hace sentir mal por poco el... 

-Quiero matarlo por lo que te estaba por hacer y no puedo ahora, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ve adentro y después te sigo. 

-Robb no quiero ir adentro... - Temiendo en que el Rey le quiera poner las manos enzima de nuevo. 

-Por favor va a ser un momento. - Se excusó Robb era para que Lyarra vea por última vez a la familia y podrían irse lejos. - Ve adentro te prometo que no tienes de que preocuparte por nada, no le va a hacer bien al bebé. 

Lyarra fue a los establos y no con los demas, agarro la espada de madera y comenzó a golpear ese muñeco de entrenamiento, la rabia que sentia y lo que se tuvo que aguantar por esos malditos ataques del rey y de mucho más, las lágrimas salian de sus ojos apretaba los dientes para no soltar gritos de rabia. Robb no entendía que estaba asustada no podria defenderse de un hombre que se niega un no cómo respuesta. 

-¿Que hace la hermana - esposa del heredero? - Preguntó Tyrion a Lyarra que ella estaba mal. - No deberia de estar con los demás. 

-Lady Catherine esta adentro y me pidio que no estuviera en frente del rey en toda la noche. - Soltando com odio como si ese nombre fuera un nombre maldito en su vida. - Me culpa por como se comportó el rey cuándo me vio, fue una falta de respetó para tu hermana. 

-Cómo si a mi hermana le importara lo que estuvieta haciendo su marido. - Dijo con sarcasmo. - La mancha de la casa Stark y ahora la futura reina de Winterfell, bastardas como tú no llegan tan lejos. 

-Callate enano. 

-Enanos como yo siempre van a ser los bastardos de su padre, soy hijo legítimo ya que mi padre admite que vengo de sus bolas. - Dijo Tyrion teniendo una copa de vino en su mano. - ¿No eres un poco joven para ser madre de nuevo? Los hombres cambian a sus esposa cuando ella se le cambia el cuerpo y al parecer a nadie le importa lo qué ustedes dos hagan. - Dándole un sorbo a su copa. - Todos dicen que la relación entre hermano es pecado e incluso hablan sobre la relación que tienen mis hermanos, de que los hijos de Robert son en realidad hijos de Jaime. 

-Lo que hacemos nosotros no le tiene que importar a los demás, solo somos nosotros dos y nuestros hijos nada mas importa. - Tirando la espada al suelo. - No nos importa lo que digan los demás y lo qué diga Lady Stark.

-Robert quiere unir las dos familias y quiere que tú te separes de Robb para qué te cases con Joffrey. - Dijo Tyrion de golpe qué llamo la atención de la chica. - Y creó qué mi sobrino te esta buscando con la mirada desde qué llegamos le llamaste la atención. 

-Estoy casada y soy feliz con él hombre que amo, no quiero hablar más de esto. - Alejandose del Lannister ahora todos van a ir detras de ella cómo un trozo de carne que todos quieren comer. 

Se toco el vientre tratar de calmarse y no terminar en un aborto por todo lo que estaba pasando, no queria perder su embarazo. Estuvo con los demás que tenia la mirada de poca aprobación de Lady Stark y de la reina Cersei. 

Se quedo con Arya, Brand y sus pequeños hijos, Arya qué comenzó a hablar de lo aburrido que era la fiesta que Sansa y su amiga solo hablaban del príncipe que le comenzó a mirar. 

-¿Como vas a llamar al bebé? - Preguntó Bran a su hermana que ella no sabia que responder. 

-Todavia no lo e pensado. - Dijo Lyarra poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermana. - ¿Comieron bién? 

-Si, Edwyren casi me arranca el dedo cuando le estaba dando de comer. - Dijo Brand teniendo a su sobrino a su lado. - No le gusta las zanahorias. 

-Dyanna no comió mucho, pero se puso a pelear con Edwyren. - Arya agarro un trozo de carne con salsa y se lo tiro a Sansa. 

Lyarra no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por eso, sus hermanos solo se habían reído también. Robb apareció se quedo con Theon este preguntaba en donde estaba. 

-Queria respirar un poco. - Sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo. - Es agotador entre una cosa a la otra, a veces quisiera irme de aquí estar lejos y si pusiera poner mi cabeza en otro lado o precisamente no pensar en nada más. 

-Creí que pasarias un rato con Lyarra vienen del mismo lugar. - Dijo Theon que la cara de su amigo se puso seria. - Ahí muchas chicas lindas esta noche, te invitaria que vengas conmigo pero Lyarra va abajarme los dientes si llego a hacer eso. - Notando la mirada del Príncipe hacia la hermana - esposa de su mejor amigo. - Creó qué ese principito mira mucho a tú hermana. - Lo habia dicho bajo. 

Robb también lo notó, lo bueno que pronto se va a irse de ese lugar y comenzaran una mejor vida para todos. 

Sansa se sentía avergonzada de lo que había echo Arya con su vestido, Robb se la habia llevado a la habitación. 

-Ese comportamiento lo debió aprender de Lyarra. - Dijo para si misma mientras limpiaba su vestido estando molesta por el comportamiento de Arya. 

-¿Cómo puede soportar esto? Yo la habría echado apenas que descubriera que estuviera embarazada. 

-Lo intente pero Robb amenazo con matar a su futura esposa apuñalandola en el vientre si se cazaba con alguien qué no sea Lyarra. 

-Un hijo va a ser...

-Con o sin hijos en su vientre. 

Cersei abrio los ojos de lo que escucho, un hombre que mate a una mujer que no amaba para poder estar con alguien más. Ellos dos tenian lo que Jaime y ella no van a poder tener en la vida. 

-Hola. 

-Hola mi príncipe. - Hablo con educación Lyarra a Joffrey que habia ocupado un lugar en la parte de adelante. - ¿En que le puedo ayudar? 

Sansa se quedo en shock su amado Joffrey le estaba hablando a Lyarra y no a ella, Arya y Brand habian dejado la mesa la presencia de ese rubio le hacían tener un mal sabor en la boca. 

-Eres la hija de Ned Stark... - Mirándola de arriba y abajo, Lyarra es mucho mas hermosa viendola mejor. - Lamentó Mucho lo que mi padre te hizo y la forma en cómo te había atacado. 

Lyarra no sabia a como actuar en ese momento, no queria a ese chico con cara de hijito de mami en frente suyo y mucho menos de sus hijos. 

-Sólo fue un mal entendido mi principe... Si me disculpa voy a llevar a mis hijos a dormir. - Disculpandose no queria a ese chico le daba mas mala espina que sentir algo por él. 

-Llamarme Joffrey en lugar de mi príncipe.

Lyarra le había sonreído con cariño, sus hijos se estaban incomodando por la presencia de Joffrey. 

\- Mañana mi padre va a ir de caseria con Lord Stark y yo por supuesto voy a ir, me gustaria mucho que me acompañaras o si no te gusta cazar podriamos ir a montar a caballo nosotros dos. - Agarrando la mano de Lyarra y la piel es suave y blanca como la nieve que habia visto en el camino, los ojos violetas de Lyarra son los mas hermosos que había visto en su vida. - "Nuestros hijos van a tener tus ojos" 

-Le agradezco mi prí... Digo Joffrey por la invitación pero debo ver al maestre Luwin por mi embarazo. - Mintiendo. - Puede invitar a Lady Sansa, ella de seguro que va a aceptar encantada con ir con usted. 

-No quiero ir con ella, quiero hacerlo contigo. - Tratando de no apretar la mano de Lyarra, no esperaba un no cómo una respuesta. - Si vienes conmigo lo tendras todo. 

-Usted merece algo mas que una bastarda. - Soltando la excusa y poder soltarse del agarre de la mano de ese niño mimado. - Puede llevar a Sansa en mi lugar, de seguro que ella siempre se emocionó por su llegada. 

Joffrey puso mala cara cuando Lyarra se fue, lo habia dejado y muchas mujeres como Lyarra abrian dicho que si lo habrían dejado todo. 

Lyarra acosto a los niños a la cama, sentia rabia de que esos sin verguenzas vinieran a pedirle semejante cosa. Cerro la puerta con seguro y preparo a sus hijos, cambiando de ropa.   
...........

-Ned estado pensado y de seguró qué tú estarias feliz por esta idea. - Dijo Robert estando con su mejor amigo a solas para hablar de dicho tema que tenia pensado hace un tiempo. - Unir nuestra familia.

-¿Unir nuestra familia? Pero mi hijo Robb se caso con mi hija Lyarra e incluso tienen hijos ahora y voy a ser abuelo de nuevo... - Dijo Ned no queria irse queria ver a sus hijos y nietos crecer, quiere estar presente en el nacimiento de su nieto. - ¿Casar a tú hijo Joffrey con Sansa? Bueno no lo se, tengo que hablar con Catelyn de esto... - Estaba por seguir hablando pero Robert le habia interrumpido. 

-No es con tu hija Sansa es linda no lo voy negar pero bueno ella estaba en la idea de que se casara con Joffrey... - Tratando de no soltar mucho la lengua y que su amigo diga que no, entendia bién que la chica estaba casada con su hermano o medio hermano. 

-¿Arya? Pero ella es muy joven para casarse tendras que esperar un par de años para que ella tenga la edad suficiente... 

-No con ella no... Es con Lyarra quiero que ella se case con mi hijo Joffrey, quiero que ella venga con nosotros y Arya podra casarse con Tommer mas adelante. 

Ned ya se imagino matar a su mejor amigo de mil formas si era posible, Robert no entendia nada de que Lyarra ya esta casada con Robb y Robb va a querer esa cabellera rubia en una pica antes de dejar que alguien se lleve a su esposa. 

-Robb es joven y podra casarse con una gran mujer y tener hijos con ella, una bastarda como Lyarra que quiera ser reina no se ve todo los días, ella es muy hermosa y Joffrey quiere llevarla con nosotros a cazar... Bueno ellos van a ir a montar a caballo para que se conozca. 

-¿Que ahí de mis nietos? ¿Donde van a quedar ellos? - Preguntó cruzandose de brazos de que su mejor amigo hiciera planes. - Ellos van a necesitar a su madre... Lyarra no se va a casar con Joffrey lo siento Robert pero no y no trates de decir nada más. 

Robert no queria decir nada más pero era lo mejor para los dos, Ned ya dijo que no y Robb no va a dejar a Lyarra en paz si se llegaba a enterar de sus ideas futuras con la bastarda.   
.........

Robb ya vio que el camino estaba completamente despejado de guardias habia personas que entraban y salian habia soltado a Ghost y Grey Wind que habian corrido por el camino donde tenian que ir. 

Lyarra apareció con ambos niños durmiendo. 

-Una ves que salgamos no ahí marcha atras Lyarra dejaremos este lugar. - Dijo Robb, agarrando a Dyanna van a hacer una nueva vida juntos sin importarle a los demás solo van a ellos. 

-No me importa, solo quiero irme de aquí Robb... Sera mi casa también pero no es mia si me llegan a separar de ti. - Dándole un beso en los labios a su hermano. 

Pusieron en marcha su camino. 

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Buscar un castillo y hacer nuestro propio reinado. - Dijo Con burla Lyarra solo queria distraerse un poco, no pensar en ese. - ¿Como seria nuestro logo de la familia? 

-Lyarra ¿Porqué mejor no duermes un poco? Va a ser un viaje largó. - Mirando cada tanto por los alrededores, no queriendo que nadie le estuviera siguiendo. 

\- Robb Te amo mucho. - Dándole un beso en la mejilla, no queria dormir tener en mente que los atrape. 

Al dia siguiente. 

Ned mando a llamar a sus dos hijos, era hora de desayunar y sus nietos no van a tener que esperar a que sus padres quieran bajar cuando quieran estar con ellos. Robert no se rendía en querer que Lyarra dejara a Robb y que se casara con su hijo. 

-"Si hubiera sabido que la bastarda es igual a Lyanna" 

-Porque no le ofreces ese paseo a Sansa. - Dijo Cersei a du hijo que estaba mas ocupado pensando en aquella bastarda, queria lo mejor para su hijo. - Podrían entenderse bién...

-No madre... Lyarra es muy hermosa y quiero que ella sea mi esposa. - Dijo Joffrey planeando cómo conquistar a Lyarra. - Dijo no pero yo no voy a aceptar un no como respuestas, si la llevo conmigo y vea lo que va a tener siendo mi esposa y mi Reina. 

-Mereces algo mejor que una bastarda casada con su medio hermano, ella tiene hijo y esta embarazada. 

-Lo siento señor pero sus hijos no estan. - Dijo una sirvienta a su señor. - No estan ellos ni tampoco los niños, las cosas de los niños no están tampoco. 

-¿Cómo qué no están? - Preguntó Ned pasando por su cabeza de que sus hijos se escaparan de nuevo o quieran matarse. - Que vayan a buscarlos, Lyarra esta embarazada y con los niños no van a irse muy lejos.   
........

-¿Donde vamos a ir? - Preguntó Lyarra llevando un trozo de pan a la boca tratar de que sus hijos comieran bién también. 

-¿Dorne o Essos? Tenia pensado irnos a Essos, nadie nos conocería. - Dijo Robb comiendo su carne. - Va a ser un viaje largo estaremos bién. 

-Essos, me gustaria ir a Essos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas noches, tarde un poco en públicar creí que se me borró el fanfic ya que no lo encontraba. Espero que disfruten del capítulo

Lleva dias buscandolos no tenia nada de sus hijos y ni de sus nietos. No encontraron cadaveres de ningúno de los 4, Robert habia mandado a algunos de sus soldados en la búsqueda pero ellos tampoco habian encotrado a los hermanos o uno de los niños.

\- "Lyanna se fue, ella se fue de nuevo" - Su amigo no estaba en condiciones de querer viajar con él, menos en ser su mano no se lo iba a dar a Jaime Lannister prefiere matarlo antes de qué otro Lannister este detras suyo. - Ned. 

-Lo siento mucho Robert pero tengo que quedarme aquí... - Sonteniendo en sus manos la espada de madera de su nieto. - Si mi hijo no esta yo aun tengo que quedarme... Hasta Brand tenga la edad para hacerse cargó del norte.

\- ¿Escuchaste los rumores de mi esposa con su hermano una vez? Y de que los Lannister mataron a Jon Arryn, ella creé que yo no lo e escuchado pero los rumores son fuerte, como el de tú bastarda conocida cómo la hermosa rosa del invierno. - Teniendo la imagen de aquella dulce chica que Joffrey quiere como esposa pero ya que no estaba la unica mujer como prometida para Joffrey es Sansa. 

\- La carta la mando Lysa la hermana de mi esposa, Cat estaba preocupada por ella. 

\- Que extraño verdad? Los Lannister nunca tuvieron la cercanía de estar hablando con Arryn, el siempre me decia que buscara a otra esposa y que tuviera hijos con esa esposa, ya que algo raro le parecia a mis hijos. - Dijo con media sonrisa rota, no estaba ebrio solo queria soltar lo que estaba cargando. - Yo no sabia que decirle... 

\- Me acuerdo que vi a uno de tus bastardos, no iba a negar que no eran tuyo. 

\- Yo también lo e visto... Sigo teniendo bastardos y todos nacieron con mis rasgos e inclusos con el mismo color de cabellos, las putas aparecen en frente mio diciendo que son mis hijos y lo son, Cersei una vez tuvo un aborto y el niño tenia mis rasgos. 

\- No creó que la reina le este engañando. - Algo en el le estaba diciendo que le estaba mintiendo mucho en lo que le estaba diciendo. - Ella es tu esposa. 

\- Mis hermanos dicen todo lo contrario y Stannis intenta abrirme los ojos para que vea la realidad de mis acciones de lo que estoy provocando, que dejara de ser un idiota con cara idiota si no fuera mi hermano lo habría golpeado. 

-Stannis siempre era todo lo contrario a ti y era mas cuidadoso en lo que hacia no era como nosotros... 

-... 

-Tus hijos se fueron porque cualquier parte va a ser mas seguro para ellos que seguir viviendo aquí... 

-No voy a ir... Lo siento Robert pero puedes pedirle a alguien más que sea tú mano, porque yo no puedo... No ahora... 

-¿Tampoco de caseria? Tus hijos pueden estar en alguna parte y no creó que se fueran muy lejos. 

.......... 

Brand solo se quedo en su habitación encerrado no queria salir, sus padres iban a discutir en cualquier momento y ya lo habian echo antes era horrible pero que podria hacer. La responsabilidad de Robb va a caer para él y no quiere qué eso, no se va a sentir preparado para lo qué venia estaba asustado. Arya entro a la habitación de su hermano y lo comenzó a sacudir como si fuera un muñeco. Paso dias de que sus hermanos se fueron y nadie los podia encontrar, no tenía animos de nada y de ver a nadie. 

-Brand ven conmigo... - Hablando bajo ya que su hermano estaba deprimido por la falta de atención de sus hermanos. 

-No quiero Arya. - Queriendo tener las ganas de echarla de su cuarto. 

-Se como podemos encontrar a nuestros hermanos, los lobos huargos pueden oler... cómo los perros ellos pueden encontrarlos. 

-Eso suena muy tonto Arya. 

-Y a ti te van a dejar Winterfell si Robb no esta aquí y tú no quieres eso, me ayudas o te dare razones para que llores de enserio. - Sonando seria no iba a irse al desembarco del rey y eso era bueno. - Padre dijo que no y ahora todos estan buscando a nuestros hermanos y sobrinos. 

-Bien vamos... ¿Con quién vamos a ir? 

-Nosotros dos solos y nymeria con Summer. - Dijo Arya que su hermano habia negado en querer ir con ella a meterse en problemas. - Ya te pareces a Sansa eres un aburrido, solo te falta el príncipe tonto y rubio que quiera casarse contigo. 

-¿Porqué rubio? - Levantándose de su cama de golpe.   
...........

Lyarra se estaba tocando la puntas de sus cabellos estaba nerviosa, un viaje demasiado largo y los caballos no daban para otra caminata más. Robb dijo que venderia algunas cosas y volveria tenia que sacar toda evidencia de que ellos estuvieron ahí. Habia buscado un lugar donde poder pasar la noche y solo miraba por la ventana para ver a las personas moverse o vender algo. 

Saco su navaja que Robb le habia regalado como regalo de bodas, habia un espejo roto colgado en la pared y se miro al espejo, tenia que hacer algo para no llamar la atención de las personas. 

Tomo un mechon de su cabello y fue cortandolo, los niños estaban jugando con los lobos en el suelo. 

Robb habia vuelto en la atardecer, teniendo una bolsa mediana con monedas en la mano. Miro a la persona que estaba parada dandole la espalda el cabello corto. 

\- Lyarra. 

\- No voy a llamar la atención de nadie con el cabello corto. - Tocándose la parte de atras de su cabeza sintiendo las puntas de su cabello.

\- Sigues siendo hermosa debemos irnos ahora mismo, va a ser unos dias en el mar muy largo. - Agarrando la mano de Lyarra. - Tu amas mas a tu cabello que a mi. 

Robb fue el primero en salir y miro en ambos lados, le hizo una señal a Lyarra para que le siguiera. Los lobos le seguian por detras que había costado un poco más en llevarlos con ellos. 

Lyarra se sentia feliz estaba por comenzar una nueva vida con Robb. Se subieron al barco a las apuradas. 

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó un hombre estando en el barco, reconocía a los hermanos en cualquier parte. 

\- Jorah Mormont. - Dijo Robb de golpe poniendo a Lyarra y a sus hijos detras suyo, los lobos comenzaron a gruñir bajo sintiendo la amenaza. 

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó de nuevo.


End file.
